


tattered copy of hamlet

by lil_perks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, bookworm baek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_perks/pseuds/lil_perks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun loves reading books. Chanyeol loves to watch Baekhyun read books. Can Chanyeol catch Baekhyun's attention while his nose is stuck in a book?</p>
            </blockquote>





	tattered copy of hamlet

**Author's Note:**

> guys I'm terrible at summaries

The way his lips purse as his eyes flit along the page. The look of concentration painted on his features. I can’t look away. My eyes are glued to the boy with ebony hair that sits a table away from me. He is so invested in the tattered copy of Hamlet in his hands that he doesn’t notice my staring eyes.  
Every time I come to the library he is sitting there reading. Always has a calm demeanor. And every time my wandering eyes end up staring at his angelic face.   
“Ah Baekhyun I thought I’d find you here.” The boy’s eyes flick up from the page to meet mine. My breath hitches in my chest. I avert my gaze quickly. A guilty feeling swells up in my chest. I shouldn’t of been staring. Curious as to why he stopped reading, I glance back his way.  
Another boy has taken a seat next to Baekhyun. He has brown hair and heart shaped lips. It looks like they know each other pretty well. Suddenly Baekhyun’s face lights up with a huge smile. A small bit of jealousy flares up as I see how this boy with big eyes can make Baekhyun smile like that.  
Next thing I know they both get up and leave. I’m a little disappointed as I see them walk away together. Get a grip Chanyeol.   
Suddenly a buzz in my pocket makes me jump a little bit. I pull out my phone and unlock my phone.  
Hey get your dumbass self down here! Now! -Kris  
Letting out a sigh I pack away my things. I sling my bag onto to my back and stalk my way out of the library.

Kris yanks the door open as soon as my knuckle makes contact with it. He looks really annoyed. One of his hand rest on his hip while the other one is still on the door handle.  
“What’s up?” I ask as I throw my bag down and take a seat on his bed.  
“Tao, that’s what.” Kris closes the door.  
“What happened this time?” I groan, rolling my eyes. Drama between them is an ongoing thing. Mostly because Tao is a drama queen and Kris can be an ass when he wants to be.  
“He won’t talk to me because I choose to do the chemistry project with Suho instead of him, but I mean chemistry is his worst subject and I don’t want him to bring down my grade.”  
“Well did you at least apologize?”  
“Uhh no. Why should I? It’s just a school project.”   
“No wonder he is mad at you. You could’ve at least explained why you didn’t want to be his partner.” I swear Kris never thinks.  
“Then he would’ve just got offended because I think he is bad at chemistry.”  
We spend the rest of the afternoon playing video games. Dinner rolls around so we decide to head down to the cafeteria together.

We look around for a place to sit after we have got our trays. I see Tao sitting in the corner with Kai and Sehun. Well we can’t sit there seeing as him and Kris are still fighting.   
“Hey look there’s Suho. Let’s sit with him.” Tao points to a table where Suho is sitting with his boyfriend, Lay. I nod in agreement. We set down our trays on the round table.  
“Hey,” Suho greets us. “Oh this is Kris and Chanyeol by the way.” He introduces us to Lay.  
“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you two.” Lay says with a smile.  
“Oh really. Like what?” Kris says with an amused tone. As Lay launches into a story about the things Suho has mentioned, the boy from earlier with brown hair and big eyes sits down next to Lay. Suddenly my heart drops. Next to him the quiet, ebony haired boy from the library sits down.  
Baekhyun glances my way and I quickly tear my eyes away and try to hide my shock.  
“Baekhyun, Kyungsoo this is Kris and Chanyeol. They are friends of Suho.”  
“Hello.” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything but pulls out Hamlet and starts reading.  
The rest of the table continues talking completely ignoring the fact the Baekhyun hasn’t said anything. I watch as his face slips into that state of concentration he always reaches when he reads. His pink lips press together and his eyebrows scrunch slightly together. I stare in awe at out how someone can be so cute.   
“Chanyeol?” Kris’s voice snaps me away from admiring his face.  
“Huh?” I ask dumbly.  
“Lay was just asking what extra classes you’re taking.”  
“Oh I’m taking music.”  
“Wow Baekhyun is taking that. Aren’t you?” Lay asks Baekhyun.   
“Yea” Baekhyun replies without looking up. I wonder how I didn’t notice him in my class before.  
Dinner goes by quickly with everyone talking about pointless things and Baekhyun saying nothing. Kris and I get up to leave first. We say our goodbyes. My eyes fall on Baekhyun. He is still reading, but his eyes quickly flick up to meet mine. He gives me a small smile then continues reading. My stomach erupts into butterflies. The sight of his smile leaving me breathless.

 

I rush out of my door room. I’m running late for my music class. I haphazardly pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt. My cherry red hair is messy with no hope of fixing, so I left for class anyways.   
I push open the door and sneak along the back of the room to the only open seat I see.  
“How nice of you to join us Mr. Park.” Mr. Shin states sardonically. Everyone turns to look at me except for one person with black hair. He has his nose in a book. Once I settle in Mr. Shin returns to teaching about compositions. My eyes drift to Baekhyun who is still reading as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.  
“So for the semester long project, you are to compose your own song and perform it in front of the class. You may do it alone or with a partner. It’s your choice, but please only groups of two.” Excited whispers erupt around the class. Hmm… maybe I could ask Baekhyun.  
“Alright now moving on to the assignment from last week. You were to choose a song to sing or play that reminds you of a certain memory. Ahh Baekhyun you’re up next.”   
Baekhyun puts his book down and makes his way to the front of the class. He grabs a stool and sets it down where he stood earlier. He takes a seat and composes himself.   
He opens his mouth and starts singing. His voice is like soft velvet as it fills the room. He hits each note perfectly. He makes it seem effortless. I watch and my heart is filled with warmth. The beautiful sound makes my head hazy and could lull me to sleep. But I keep watching as his face warps into pain and sadness. It must not be a happy memory he is thinking about.  
I glance around as everyone is intensely listening. Some of the girls are even brought on the brink of tears. He could really move a crowd. But soon it ends. The entire class breaks out in a roar of clapping hands. My eyes are glued to him as he smiles of embarrassment at the round of applause.   
The class draws to an end and everyone rushes to get out the doors. I see that Baekhyun is still in the classroom. Gathering my courage, I approach him.   
“Umm hey Baekhyun”  
“Yea?” He looks up. He is so short I have to look down at him.  
“I’m Chanyeol. We met yesterday.”  
“Oh yea I remember.”  
“Uh I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do this music project with me?” I can feel my palms sweating so I wipe them off on my pants. He looks a little surprise at the request. His eyes slightly widen.  
“Yea, sure. How about we meet in the library in about an hour to start planning.”  
“Sounds good.” I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding as Baekhyun walks away.  
I head back to my door room. As I open the door I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror I see how bad I look. I can’t meet up with Baekhyun looking like this.

 

Walking into the library I saw Baekhyun sitting in his usual spot with his nose in a book. He looked as cute as ever. He had changed into a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also had on these glasses that made my heart swell.   
As I made my way over to the table he had still not looked up. I even sat down and still no response. I watched as his eyes scanned through the pages. Feeling a little awkward I clear my throat.  
Suddenly Baekhyun looked up.  
“Oh have you been sitting there long?” He asked shutting his book.  
“No” I give him a sheepish grin.  
“Sorry, I get so invested in my book sometimes.”  
“It’s fine, you look cute when you read.” Baekhyun blushes. I feel heat rise to my face as I realize that I just said that out loud. “Oh uh sorry.”  
“No it’s fine.” Baekhyun smiles. “Thanks.” He says in a barely audible whisper as he looks away.  
“ We have a few months to work on this so do you just want to meet up once or twice a week?” I suggest.  
“Yea. Here let me give you my number so that we can let each other know when we have free time.” I hand him my phone. He quickly types in his number. Once I saved it he handed me his own phone. I type in my number and give it back to him. “So have you ever done anything like this before?”  
“Like what?”  
“Composed a piece.”  
“Ohh uh yea. They aren’t the greatest, mostly because I was just messing around when I made them.”  
“I’m sure they’re great. Do you have one with you?” He seems pretty eager to read my music.  
“I might have one with me, let me check.” I open my backpack and rummaged through it until I find my folder filled with music sheets. I set it on the table in front of me. Baekhyun swipes it right off the table. “Uhh hold on. Those might not even be the good ones.” I see him read the notes sprawled across the page. I hear him start to softly hum the tune.  
“Chanyeol these are really good.” He says after he gets through reading it.  
“Thanks.” I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.  
“I think our project will definitely be a success.” Baekhyun says flashing that smile that leaves me breathless.

 

Weeks pass and Baekhyun and I have been meeting twice a week every week. He has started writing lyrics while I work on the melody. Every time we meet Baekhyun gets more comfortable around me. He smiles a lot more and we often find ourselves being hushed by the people in the library for laughing too loud.   
“Did you see the look on her face?” Baekhyun says in between giggles. I nod in response. My stomach hurts from laughing so hard.   
“I didn’t actually think she would kick us out.” I manage to say. I’m doubled over laughing.   
We stand outside a little bit longer trying to calm down. Baekhyun’s laughter is music to my ears. He looks so cute with his rectangle smile.   
“You want to go work in my dorm?” Baekhyun suggests.  
“Sure”   
I follow him as he leads the way across campus. Hmm It’s not that far from my dorm. We stand in front of his door in only a matter of minutes.   
“My roommate should be gone so we should be able to work in peace.” Baekhyun pushes open the door revealing a super clean room. I follow him inside closing the door behind me. He plops down on his bed and digs through his bag.  
His room is super neat. There are two beds in opposite corners of the room. There is also two desks. The furniture is mostly the same as the furniture in my own dorm, except I don’t have a roommate. I walk over to the desk and take a seat in the chair in front of it. His desk is not so neat though. It is littered with papers and books. Out of the corner of my eye I see the tattered copy of Hamlet he was reading what seems like a lifetime ago.  
“I think I’m getting close to finishing the lyrics. Come take a look.” He pats the space next to him on his bed. I get up and cross the room to where he is sitting. I take a seat in the spot where his hand had previously been. He scoots a little closer as he hands me the paper. Our thighs are almost touching.  
My heart starts beating a little faster because of our close proximity. Baekhyun smells of strawberries and it’s intoxicating. I read the lyrics trying to ignore his eyes on me. They are a little cheesy to be honest.  
“I’m not sure though. Maybe it’s too cheesy.” Baekhyun says as if reading my mind.  
“It’s not that bad. Why don’t you try singing it for me?”  
Baekhyun nods.   
As he sings my mind goes blank. I don’t really listen to the words he is singing. I just hear and angelic voice filling my ears. I stare at him in awe.  
“Umm yea it’s not that great. I’ll try again.” Baekhyun leans forward to grab the lyrics from me.   
“It was beautiful.” I blurt out. Agh every time. I always say stupid things when he starts being cute and all. Baekhyun cheeks are blanketed with a soft pink. Baekhyun leans toward me now. Suddenly I feel a pair of soft lips against my cheek. He pulls away quickly.  
“Thank y-” I pull Baekhyun in and kiss him softly. I pull away. Baekhyun’s eyes are widen in surprise. I don’t know what came over me.  
“Uhh sorry.” I stand up quickly and start for the door. I’m stopped when Baekhyun grabs my wrist. He spins me around. Standing on his tip toes he presses his lips to mine. I stand there stunned for a second. Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?  
I slowly kiss back and wrap my arms around his waist. The kiss is sweet and slow. His lips are so soft against mine. He wraps his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss.   
We pull away for air. Baekhyun is blushing deeply and my stomach is filled with butterflies. He buries his head into my chest.   
“Ahh I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile now.” His voice is muffled.  
“Really?” I ask. He nods.  
“I noticed you watching me read a long time ago. I didn’t say anything because I thought you just spaced out at the time, but I saw you around often. You honestly peaked my interest. With your cherry red hair and big ears.”  
“Aye my ears aren’t that big.”   
“They’re cute.” That made me blush. I could feel the tips of my big ears get red. “I was really surprised you asked me to do this project with you. I thought you were just gonna stand around watching me read forever.” I chuckle at that. He lifts his head up to look at me. I take the chance to swoop down and kiss him again.  
“Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love.”   
“Wow quoting Hamlet now. You really have been watching me read. Stalker.”   
“It’s hard to stay away from someone who manages to look stunning while reading.”   
“Well I’m glad you didn’t stay away.”


End file.
